Various toy devices, such as toy cars or other vehicles, can be user controlled using, e.g., a remote control device that may be hard wired or wireless in relation to the toy device. Such devices, particularly wireless remote control devices, often require power supply (e.g., battery or other electrical power source) for both the toy device and the remote device. In addition, control of such devices can be complicated for users such as small children.
It would be desirable to provide a toy device that is easy to control, particularly for small children.